<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Escapades and a Fallen Sky by CeriseHood5050</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181265">Of Escapades and a Fallen Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseHood5050/pseuds/CeriseHood5050'>CeriseHood5050</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruane [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alien/Human Relationships, F/F, Faked Suicide, Falling In Love, LGBTQ Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseHood5050/pseuds/CeriseHood5050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sarah Jane continue falling in love, but Ruby notices that Sky isn't feeling herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Jane Smith/Ruby White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruane [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Of Escapades and a Fallen Sky will be darker than the previous story. There will be a faked suicide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby is moving in today. After a month of her and Mum tiptoeing around Clyde, Rani and Luke, Ruby is moving in. Both Mum and I knew it would happen for months. Mum would let Ruby leave some of her belongings here, some items of clothes, a couple of books, that sort of thing. But now, it is happening.  </p><p>I get dressed as fast as possible, pulling on clothes that I left out last night. I am wearing a light blue t-shirt with a unicorn on it and a pair of jeans. It is June now, and the sun shines brightly into my room when I open my curtains. After two months of living on Earth, I still find it incredible. I learn new things every day; there is always something exciting going on. I open my door and run down the stairs into the kitchen.  </p><p>‘Morning, Sky,’ Mum smiles up from her newspaper. ‘How are you today?’  <br/>‘Great! I can’t wait to see Ruby.’  <br/>‘You see Ruby every day,’ Mum laughs. ‘But I’m glad you like her.’ I get my box of cereal out and sit opposite her.  <br/>‘Anything interesting going on?’  <br/>‘For once, there doesn’t seem to be.’ Mum puts her newspaper on the table. ‘Anything you want to do before we help Ruby unpack?’ We hear the doorbell ring, and Mum’s smile grows brighter. ‘That could be her!’ She jumps up from her chair and runs to the front door. I follow her to see if it is Ruby. When Mum opens the door, we see Ruby waiting on the doorstep.  <br/>‘Hi,’ she says, smiling. ‘I would have come later, but I thought that I might as well make a start on packing everything up.’  <br/>‘Do you want our help?’ I ask.  <br/>‘That will be great.’ Mum moves to one side, allowing Ruby to come in.  <br/>‘Do you want some tea before we start?’ Mum asks.  <br/>‘That will be brilliant, thanks.’ Mum moves into the kitchen and turns the kettle on.  </p><p>‘How are you doing, Sky?’ Ruby looks at me, concerned.  <br/>‘I’m doing better; I wish we could do something for Jade.’  <br/>‘I know, but the universe needs you and Sarah. You two are some of the most important people in the universe. I don’t wish that I chose to save Jade, but if there were an option to keep everyone safe, I would have taken it.’ We go into the living room and sit on one of the faux leather sofas. We fall into silence, not knowing where to take the conversation next.  <br/>‘I can understand why you made that decision.’ <br/>‘I didn’t want to do it, but I had no other choice.’ Ruby sits back and glances at me. ‘If you ever want to talk, I’ll listen.’  <br/>‘Thank you, Ruby.’  </p><p>Mum walks in, and we begin talking about something a bit safer. ‘We do have a guest room, but Luke stays in there while he is here,’ Mum considers.  <br/>‘I’ll be happy with sleeping on the sofa for now,’ Ruby says.  <br/>‘Nonsense! I will not let you sleep on the sofa, totally out of the question!’ I watch as the two of them playfully bicker and begin thinking about Jade. Is she even alive now?  </p><p>No, I can’t think about that today. Today is about Mum and Ruby. Ruby is moving in, and I am happy about it. I must have a smile on my face today.  </p><p>I must keep the tears out of my eyes; I can’t let anyone know that something is wrong.  </p><p>A few minutes later, Ruby returns with some of her belongings, and she and Mum start rearranging Mum’s room. I can’t help much there, so I go to my room to do some homework.  </p><p>My diary is sitting on my desk. I started using it when Jade left. It all seems long ago now, but I have a desire to write in it. I turn to a blank page and start writing.  </p><p><em> I should have helped Jade. </em><em>Tilly and Sam think that Jade reunited with her family and left; I cannot talk to </em><em>them about it. Mum might understand how I feel, but she has Ruby. She never tried to understand Jade. The only person who might help is Ruby. She knew Jade; she might help.  </em> </p><p><em> But I feel so sad. Today is a happy day; Ruby is moving in, and I don’t want to spoil the day.  </em> <em> It is not my place. </em> </p><p>Someone knocks on my door. ‘You all right, Sky?’ It’s Ruby. I better answer or she’ll know something is wrong. But when I open my mouth to speak, no words come out. ‘I’m going to come in, okay?’ Ruby opens the door. Instead of staying in the doorway like Mum does at the beginning of a conversation, Ruby sits beside me. ‘I would normally ask if you’re okay, but I can tell you’re not.’  <br/>‘How?’  <br/>‘Soul stealer, remember? I can still sense people’s emotions when I’m not eating them. So, what’s the matter?’  <br/>‘It’s not my place to say.’  <br/>‘Who told you that?’  <br/>‘No one. Today is about you moving in; I shouldn’t ruin it.’  <br/>‘You are not ruining it,’ Ruby takes my hands in hers and gives them a gentle squeeze. ‘What would ruin today would be you feeling like you can’t come to either of us about your feelings. I’ll be here if you ever want to talk.’ We sit like that for a while, and Ruby continues giving me a sympathetic look. ‘If it is about Jade, there was nothing we could do. Oh, while I remember,’ Ruby releases my hands and removes an envelope from an inside pocket of her red coat. ‘Jade wanted you to have this when she died.’  <br/>‘So, it’s official?’ Ruby sadly nods. I take the envelope from her hands and open it.  </p><p>There is a letter, and I begin reading it.  </p><p><em> Dear Sky, </em> </p><p><em> I know that by the time you get this letter, I will be dead. I told Ruby to give it to you in the event of my death, something that looks likely now. The Qetesh will let her know when I am dead.  </em> </p><p><em> There was nothing you could do; if you tried anything, you would also die. I would prefer that only one person dies, and for that to be me. You are critical for the </em><em>survival </em><em>of Earth, remember that.  </em> </p><p><em> I don’t have much longer to write this letter so I will say it now. I love you. I know we only knew each other for a few days, but I want you to know that you are more important to me than anything else. If you tried to sacrifice yourself to save me, I would </em><em>have stopped you any way I could. Please do not blame yourself for my demise.  </em> </p><p><em> Now go and live your life. I am setting you free.  </em> </p><p><em> Jade  </em> </p><p>When I finish reading, I feel tears sting my eyes. Ruby pulls me into a hug as I sob. She loved me, and I never got the chance to say it back. But Jade told me to live my life, but for a short while, she was my life.  ‘She loved me, and I never got the chance to tell her.’ Ruby rubs my arm in comfort. ‘If only I knew.’  <br/>‘It would have made everything harder,’ Ruby tells me. ‘Don’t blame yourself for what happened or didn’t happen. None of it was your fault.’  </p><p>That is how Mum finds us a few minutes later. Ruby stands up to give me some space to grieve for what could have been.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>From here, the chapters will only get darker. I wanted to include some mother-daughter moments between Ruby and Sky before the darkness descends on Sky.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Inside the diary of Sky Smith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sky reveals a dark secret to her mother, but it feels like someone wants to stop her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Sunday, 5</em><em>th </em> <em>  June 2011 </em> </p><p><em> I should have helped Jade. Tilly and Sam think that Jade reunited with her family and left; I cannot talk to them about it. Mum might understand how I feel, but she has Ruby. She never tried to understand Jade. The only person who might help is Ruby. She knew Jade; she might help</em><em>.   </em>  </p><p><em> But I feel so sad. Today is a happy day; Ruby is moving in, and I don’t want to spoil the day.  It is not my place. </em> </p><p><em> Monday, 6t</em><em>h </em> <em>  June 2011 </em> </p><p><em> I went back to school today after the weekend. Tilly and Sam </em><em>don’t </em><em>understand me these days. Sometimes I want to cry; sometimes, I  </em> <em> don’t </em><em>want to feel anything. Jade is gone; there was nothing I could do to save her.  </em> </p><p><em> Ruby is now part of our home life </em><em>more and more</em><em>. Clyde and Rani </em><em>don’t </em><em>trust her yet, but Mum does. I trust Ruby, too. She tried to help me so far, and she promised to continue helping me.  </em> </p><p><em> Wednesday, 7</em><em>th </em> <em>  June 2011 </em> </p><p><em> Every day becomes harder. When I first came to Earth, everything delighted me. I loved learning and exploring the world around me. But since Jade left, darkness surrounds me. I cannot shake it.  </em> </p><p><em> Friday, 9</em><em>th </em> <em>  June 2011 </em> </p><p><em> The darkness claws at me, trying to claim my body. I keep seeing a face at times; a man with no eyes, no nose and a mouth full of sharp, rotting teeth. He tries to convince me to join him; I always politely decline</em><em>. He seems like the sort of person Mum would hate. I better talk to Ruby about him. She might know of a way forward.  </em> </p><p><em> Sunday, 11</em><em>th </em>  <em> June </em> <em>  2011 </em> </p><p><em> I chickened out. I fear of what Ruby would say, but she is a friend. She might know how to help. I  </em> <em> must </em><em>tell her.  </em> </p><p>I put my pen down and try to work out how to word it to Ruby. I don’t want anyone to panic. There is no reason for anyone to panic- yet. But the darkness tries to claim me, even on the brightest of days. I plaster on a fake smile and battle through it, but even that is growing difficult. I cannot go on like this forever.  </p><p>I stand up and turn to the mirror sitting on my desk of drawers. Dark circles encircle my red eyes; my body looks thinner than before. I am a ghost of my former self, and my friends barely notice. They must think that the stress is getting to me.  </p><p>I fear to sleep because then I dream. When the dreams come, so does he. He would hold a black-gloved hand out to me, promising vengeance against everyone who hurt me. I will always deny, but he would say I’m his daughter. I must do his bidding. But the only parent I recognize is Sarah Jane.  He is not, and never will be, my father.  </p><p>The mirror begins to darken, and the face returns. Sparks fly from the lamp on my desk, and it switches off. ‘Have you thought about my offer, young Sky?’ He rasps. I stop myself from shuddering at his appearance. How on Earth am I meant to describe him to Ruby?  <br/>‘I have, and I will not join you.’ I hate how small my voice sounds; I want to have more confidence. But he makes me feel like a child. ‘Besides, you never told me your name. How am I meant to trust you if I don’t know your name?’  <br/>‘Most people call me the Trickster, but you can call me ‘Father’.’ I can’t stop myself from shuddering at this point. This creep can’t be my father!  </p><p>I turn and run from the figure in the mirror. When I reach the door, it slams shut in my face. ‘You cannot run from your destiny, my daughter.’  <br/>‘You are not my father, and you never will be!’ My main bedroom light begins flickering as I feel warm electricity building up in my hands. ‘I hate you! Leave me alone!’ I aim one of my hands at my mirror and electricity bursts from it. The mirror shatters into shards.  </p><p>‘Sky, is everything all right in there?’ Ruby asks. ‘Sky?’  <br/>‘Yes, everything’s fine,’ I whisper as the electricity dies down. The power leaves my hands. My lights flicker back on, and I realize that there is something black on the wall behind my shattered mirror. I open the door slightly, just enough so Ruby can’t see the damage I caused.  <br/>‘Sky, you need to rest.’ I shake my head.  <br/>‘I feel great,’ I give Ruby my best smile.  <br/>‘Sky, you look dreadful. At least have a nap. I’ll stay with you if you like.’  I can’t let Ruby think that I’m a baby, but I do want some company.  <br/>‘I would like that, thank you.’  </p><p>Ruby steps into my room and notices the black mark. ‘What happened in here?’ Shoot, I forgot about that. Then, Ruby sees the shattered mirror. ‘Sky, what’s going on?’ Ruby turns to me, worry etched on her face.  <br/>‘There was someone in the mirror.’ Ruby leads me to the bed and sits me down.  <br/>‘What sort of figure?’  <br/>‘He isn’t human; he has no eyes, no distinguishable features except for a mouth full of sharp, rotting teeth.’ Most people would make fun of me for it, but Ruby nods, concerned. ‘He scares me, and I don’t know what to do.’  <br/>‘Oh, Sky,’ Ruby pulls me into a hug. ‘It’s all right if you don’t know what to do. Can you tell me any more about him?’ I begin crying at the thought of him.  <br/>‘He follows me everywhere, and where he goes, darkness follows. I can’t fight him for much longer, Ruby!’  </p><p>‘What’s going on in here?’ Rani is standing in the doorway, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. ‘What are you doing to Sky?’  <br/>‘I’m trying to comfort her. Sky’s scared, Rani.’  <br/>‘I know her better than you do,’ Rani’s voice is growing louder. She knows I hate shouting, but it doesn’t stop her from doing it. ‘I was there when she first arrived on Earth.’ No, she wasn’t. Mum was there, but Rani and Clyde weren’t. ‘I bet you are making Sky scared so you can kill her!’  <br/>‘No, I’m not.’ Ruby is struggling to stay calm; I can feel her body shaking. ‘Sky’s scared of another person. I’m trying to-’  <br/>‘I’ve bet you used Mr White to conjure that figure.’  <br/>‘I don’t even have Mr White now! Even if I did, I would never do anything to scare Sky.’  <br/>‘You’re only saying that because Sky is here!’  </p><p>‘Rani, stop!’ I scream. ‘I trust Ruby, and I feel I can’t go to anyone else about this because you would blame Ruby! That’s why I told her and not you and Clyde.’  <br/>‘Sarah Jane would trust you.’  <br/>‘I felt that I couldn’t go to her. I don’t know how she will react.’  <br/>‘She would want to help you. You are her daughter; no one can change that.’ Rani is staring at Ruby at that last part. ‘Whoever that figure is, they aren’t real. Ruby, a word, outside.’ Ruby follow Rani outside and shuts the door.  </p><p>My emotional lifeline is gone. The Trickster comes back. ‘Rani knows nothing,’ he rasps. ‘I am real.’  <br/>‘You are only in my head.’ I close my eyes and cover my ears, hoping to cut his voice out.  <br/>‘If I were in your head, I wouldn’t be here.’ Gloved hands touch my arms and pull my hands away from my ears. I look up; the Trickster is in my room. ‘Don’t deny your destiny, Sky. You are my daughter.’  <br/>‘You’re not my father.’  <br/>‘I gave you life; you would be nothing without me.’  <br/>‘I don’t want to be your daughter.’ The door opens, and the Trickster vanishes.  </p><p>‘Who are you talking to, Sky?’ Rani asks.  <br/>‘He’s come back,’ I sob. ‘He says I’m his daughter, but I don’t have a father!’  <br/>‘Sarah Jane’s your mother, whoever this person is, they have no right to you.’  <br/>‘But he’s so scary. I can’t fight him for much longer.’  <br/>‘Ruby, turn the hologram off.’  <br/>‘I’m not doing it; I keep telling you. I would never do anything to hurt Sky.’  </p><p>‘What is going on down here?’ Mum asks.  <br/>‘Sky is seeing a figure,’ Ruby says before Rani can tell Mum anything. ‘She said he doesn’t look human, and something happened in her room. There is a black mark on her wall, and she shattered her mirror.’  <br/>‘I only did it because the Trickster was there,’ I whimper.  </p><p>‘The Trickster?!’ Rani yells. ‘Why didn’t you say it was him?’  <br/>‘You didn’t ask!’ Mum’s face turns pale.  <br/>‘Why would the Trickster come to you? You’ve not agreed with him, so what is it?’  <br/>‘He keeps saying I’m his daughter.’  <br/>‘It seems to be worse than that,’ Ruby says. ‘Could he have, I don’t know, placed his essence in Sky when she was created?’  <br/>‘That’s the most likely answer we can have.’ Mum turns to me. ‘Sky, we will do our best to protect you, I promise.’  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Daughter of the Trickster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mum takes us up to the attic, and Mr Smith scans me. ‘I can sense the Trickster in Sky’s mind,’ Mr Smith says.<br/>
‘Is there a safe way we can get him out without harming Sky?’ Rani asks. ‘There must be something.’<br/>
‘Every time I faced the Trickster, he always used someone I loved, and they made a deal with him to keep them alive, but at a cost,’ Mum says. ‘But Sky never made that deal because the Trickster must have come to her as a baby.’</p><p>There are other things I am beginning to remember, some things that I wouldn’t tribute to being part of the Fleshkind.</p><p>When the Metalkind pulled Ms Meyers into the portal, I could not bring myself to feel sorry for her. She deserved the fate she got for building me as a weapon. Clyde said that she was the bad one. From that, I assumed that she deserved her fate. Part of me wanted to smile due to the outcome, but that would be wrong. Ms Meyers could be dead.</p><p>I wanted to stay with Sarah Jane, and when the Shopkeeper gave me the option, I asked to stay. It was what I wanted more than anything. However, there was part of me that seemed to do it for malicious intent. I ignored it at the time, but I cannot ignore it now.</p><p>The mirror I used to have on my dressing table is gone, and I avoid looking in mirrors whenever possible. Whenever I do, I see the Trickster. I try to eat more food, get more sleep, but it never helps. All I am to the Trickster is a vessel. Mum explained to me about each time she met the Trickster. He never cares about those he controls, only about the chaos that they bring with them. I will not be that person. I will not let the Trickster control me.</p><p>Ruby is preparing some food in the kitchen, and I go down to help. ‘Hi, Sky, you all right?’ She asks. I hum in response and get the plates and cutlery out. My hand stops near the sharp knives. There must be a way to get rid of the Trickster. ‘Whatever you are thinking about, Sky, don’t do it.’ I turn to Ruby.<br/>
‘Sorry?’<br/>
‘I might not know what you are thinking, but I can tell that it’s about the Trickster.’ I nod. ‘We’ll find a way to get him out of you.’<br/>
‘And if you can’t? What happens to me?’<br/>
‘We will do everything we can to help you.’ That hasn’t answered my question. I shut the drawer and lay the table. ‘This is hard for all of us, Sky. You aren’t the only one suffering.’<br/>
‘No, I guess not.’ I sigh and put the last of the cutlery down. ‘Have you ever met the Trickster?’<br/>
‘Yesterday was the first time I heard about him. So, no, I haven’t met him. Your family will know about him, and so will Mr Smith. They can help you.’<br/>
‘I don’t feel safe with them!’ I yell. Ruby stares at me. ‘They fought the Trickster before, and Mum’s friends were the ones that had to banish him. What if I have to do that, and I die as they did?’<br/>
‘I’m sure it won’t come to that.’<br/>
‘You don’t know that. Whenever you are near, it feels like the Trickster has no hold over me.’<br/>
‘I can’t do everything with you, Sky.’<br/>
‘I know.’<br/>
‘We’ll figure something out, I promise.’</p><p>That’s when I have a thought.</p><p>‘What about your powers?’<br/>
‘I beg your pardon?’<br/>
‘Jade was your stomach, which means that you must have had an original one.’<br/>
‘Which exploded when I first met your mum.’<br/>
‘But you must still have your powers, right?’ Ruby nods. ‘You can use me to steal the Trickster’s soul! You can get rid of him!’<br/>
‘Sky, I only detect one soul within you, yours. Even if it wasn’t, my soul-stealing days are behind me. I never want to kill again.’<br/>
‘But—’<br/>
‘Sky, this must be the end of it. I will not risk your life.’<br/>
‘But if you don’t do it, all life in the universe could die!’ Ruby sighs.</p><p>‘The Trickster appears when you’re alone, right?’ I nod. Ruby smiles. ‘I think I have a plan.’<br/>
‘What?’<br/>
‘If I tell you, the Trickster might work it out.’<br/>
‘Fair enough.’</p><p>After dinner, I go into my room to do my homework before going to bed. Mum comes in when I’m settling down. ‘Sky, have you seen Ruby? She’s vanished.’<br/>
‘She can’t have vanished. She loves you!’<br/>
‘Exactly what I thought, but she used to be good at disappearing tricks before.’<br/>
‘She wouldn’t bail on you, Mum. Whatever it is, it must be important.’ Mum nods.<br/>
‘I’ll call her later if she doesn’t turn up.’ I nod, and Mum kisses me goodnight and switches the light off.</p><p>‘Sky,’ I hear the Trickster rasp.<br/>
‘What do you want?’ I snap. I keep my eyes open, but there is only me in the room. I must be hearing him in my head.<br/>
‘Have you thought about our agreement?’<br/>
‘I have, and I will not accept it. I’ll never do anything to harm my friends.’<br/>
‘Then you are weak, and I will force your hand!’<br/>
‘No!’ I cover my ears, hoping that I will not hear the Trickster. ‘You have no control over me.’</p><p>‘LEAVE SKY ALONE!’ I look up in time to see Ruby bursting out from my wardrobe. The Trickster turns to stare at her before fading away into nothing. Ruby stares at me, and I remove my hands from my ears.<br/>
‘What are you doing in my wardrobe?’<br/>
‘I wanted to see for myself what as happening.’ Ruby sits on the bed beside me.<br/>
‘Did you find anything useful?’<br/>
‘I did, yes. When the Trickster manifested himself, I could pick up on his soul.’<br/>
‘Then you can defeat him.’ Ruby shakes her head.<br/>
‘I told you earlier that my soul-stealing days are over. Besides, it will be tricky to keep the Trickster here long enough for me to kill him since he doesn’t live in this dimension.’ I sigh. There must be some other way to get rid of the Trickster for good.</p><p>The next morning, I am thinking about what I can do. I am having breakfast, as I think. ‘Sky, hurry up, or you’ll be late for school.’ Mum says. I nod and finish my cereal before grabbing my bag.<br/>
‘Bye Mum. Have a good day.’<br/>
‘You too,’ Mum smiles. ‘Love you.’<br/>
‘Love you too.’ I step outside and feel the wind whip through my hair.</p><p>I need to find out how to defeat the Trickster. I will not let him take over my life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>